


邻居

by muqin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muqin/pseuds/muqin
Kudos: 1





	邻居

如果说这个世界上还有什么是韩沐伯不能做的，大概只有做饭

靖佩瑶举着啤酒瓶指着天花板

伯哥啊伯哥，我和你说，知道为啥没对象不？因为你不会做饭啊！去了新东方，保你迎娶白富美，走上人生巅峰，从此告别不孕不育，一次怀俩，两年抱仨

说着说着，没咽下去的酒液顺着嘴角划了出来，韩沐伯嫌弃地抽张糊到靖佩瑶脸上

擦你嘴吧你，新东方还治不孕不育呢？你咋不说去了某翔可以告别买套永久结扎，净胡扯

陪着韩沐伯看了几天美食节目，靖佩瑶笑呵呵地把韩沐伯拉到桌子前坐着

那个，伯哥，我看古人说的挺有道理的，君子远庖厨嘛，人生苦短道路漫长，生命不该浪费在厨房，您这被天使亲吻过的手，拿锅铲，不适合，真的，不适合

劝了几天没劝住，后悔的感觉终于在小男友来家里吃饭时到达了巅峰

吃的火锅，吃高兴了非要去给秦子墨露两手

秦子墨本来挺高兴，笑嘻嘻地问靖佩瑶伯哥的拿手好菜

靖佩瑶瞟了眼厨房，在心里估摸了一下韩沐伯听不到的音量

等着瞧吧，番茄炒蛋在伯哥那，就是米其林的难度

当天的番茄炒蛋格外精彩，鸡蛋黄里带黑，西红柿脆生生的，像刚摘下来一样，闭上眼睛仿佛能看到清晨的露珠

毕竟是瑶哥的室友，不能不给面

秦子墨抱着视死如归的决心伸出了罪恶的筷子

一口下去，嘎嘣脆，靖佩瑶赶紧抽纸巾让秦子墨吐出来，边扔边抱怨

伯哥，你这咋还带皮？

韩沐伯挠了挠头

还好啊，我觉得没啥毛病

不知死活的黑暗料理师把魔爪伸向了甜品，靖佩瑶斟酌了一下，良心建议

伯哥我觉得带烤箱的都不适合你，要不你就做牛轧糖吧，一搅一拌，放那晾着就行了，没那么多讲究

韩沐伯接受了靖佩瑶的建议，蹲沙发上抱手机查了半天

佩瑶，手机上说棉花糖做出来的，含色素，不好，我得自己炒糖

靖佩瑶听完表示晚上跟秦子墨还有约会，溜了溜了

没炸厨房，做出来好像还蛮成功，刚准备发短信叫靖佩瑶回来试试，秦子墨的短信就传了过来

伯哥伯哥，江湖救急

回过去问怎么了，顺便问下俩人什么时候回家

换成了靖佩瑶的微信

子墨他哥房子里电停了，不知道怎么回事，你帮忙去看看，别没事在家折腾厨房了，就家对面，出门就到，挺近的

半天又回过来句

我和子墨不回去了，你给他哥说声，别担心

心里骂着小兔崽子，就这么错过了第一次的完美成品

拿了块干净自封袋把牛轧糖放了进去，提溜着出了门

按了门铃，一个毛茸茸的脑袋探了出来，大眼睛眨呀眨警惕地看他……与他手里的牛轧糖

牛轧糖没有切开，看起来格外像一块……精致的板砖

干咳一声

那个，我是韩沐伯，你弟弟让我来帮你修电

毛茸茸的脑袋发音不太标准

来我们对暗号，对不上来我可不能放你进来哦，天王盖地虎

什么玩意？还有这种东西？宝塔镇河妖？

拿出手机准备质问秦子墨，那边一个视频电话打了进来

秦子墨嘿嘿地笑着

我哥又让你对暗号了？没事你把手机给他，我跟他说

接完电话才把门完全打开，就着楼梯间的灯光，穿的粉粉嫩嫩的人，格外像一只……刚上市的水蜜桃，软的，一戳就流蜜的那种

不好意思地挠着头

那个，我叫秦奋，不好意思啦，现在坏人多嘛

在颜狗的世界里，脸就是唯一，帅就完事了，哪那么多讲究

还是忍不住问了一句

那暗号下半句是啥呀？

秦奋笑地喘不上气

天王盖地虎，秦……哈哈哈……秦子墨是二百五

……

检查了一遍，才发现是没电了

耐心地帮人交了钱，看着秦奋捧着手机一步步温习该怎么操作的样子

屋子里一片黑暗，只有秦奋的脸在手机背景光的映衬下是亮的

微微看过去，还能看到脸上的小绒毛

微微嘟起的嘴，一眨一眨的大眼睛

那句话叫什么来着，男孩子嘟嘴就是要你亲他

控制住了自己的兽欲，秦奋抬起头眼里写满了天真无邪

老韩老韩，我交完啦！灯怎么还不亮

韩沐伯叹了口气，随手搬了把椅子去推电闸

我能怎么办，还不是像父亲一样将你溺爱

秦奋在灯亮起来的时候开心地抱住了韩沐伯

老韩灯亮了，你好棒

韩沐伯被人忽然抱的有点缓不过神，半天才想起自己拿来的板砖……啊呸，牛轧糖

借了秦奋家厨房正准备切开，没想到长得像板砖，硬的也像板砖

秦奋凑过来戳了戳抹茶色的板……牛轧糖

老韩，你这是糖的热度熬的太高了，你得拿温度计看着

又看着韩沐伯大眼睛眨呀眨

老韩老韩，你吃过饭没有呀，我刚做好饭，咱一起吃吧

喝完泡菜汤的韩沐伯摊在沙发上，仿佛刚刚进行了某种生命大和谐的运动

看着秦奋在厨房忙着刷碗，很自觉地没凑过去添乱

被韩沐伯打破的碗已经可以批发了，以至于家里现在吃饭都是用的靖佩瑶特意购置的塑料碗

掏出手机给靖佩瑶发个短信

我说瑶瑶啊

那边很快回了过来

有话就说，你一这么叫我我就觉得没好事

……这小子现在这么精吗？

我看你现在和秦子墨感情也挺好的，做哥哥的千万不能做你创造生命路上的绊脚石，反正你哥我单身，跟谁住不是住，这样吧，你和秦子墨他哥换一下，我跟秦奋住也是一样的

等了半天消息才回了过来

……伯哥，你和奋哥是不是串通好的，我刚刚和子墨对了一下，你俩发的信息都没差几个字，他让秦子墨和你换，两套房子，你们想住哪个给个痛快话？

……？

不是，靖佩瑶，秦奋啥时候发的啊？

就刚刚，你教他交电费的时候

韩沐伯感觉人生到达了一个高度，就说怎么刚刚交电费那么慢，就对着手机戳两下的事

佩瑶，你和秦奋换吧，咱那套是东边户，采光足

把手机扔沙发上走到厨房，从后面搂住了秦奋的腰，吓得人差点扔了手机的碗

笑着侧头问他干嘛，韩沐伯把头放在了秦奋肩膀上大言不惭

今天出来忘了带钥匙了，靖佩瑶不回来，都是为了你才出的门，收留我一晚呗，秦哥哥

咬字有点轻，秦哥哥莫名让人听茬了声

秦奋的脸又开始红了起来，更像熟透的水蜜桃，曲肘捣了一下韩沐伯的腰，笑着嗔他

少来这套，你钥匙不就放客厅桌子上吗，我刚刚还看见了

用脸轻轻蹭着小水蜜桃火热的侧脸

宝贝，那把钥匙，今天晚上打不开门


End file.
